20 Reasons, Why I Love You!
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: The day before their wedding, Oliver receives a DVD from a stranger when he plays it, it's Slade talking about the 20 reasons why I Love You.
1. Reason 1

Oliver walked into his room, he had received a DVD from a stranger. There was no message to what the DVD meant but after Felicity had scanned the DVD she determined there was no threat to playing it. Oliver opened the DVD player and placed the DVD in before turning the TV on and clicked play on the TV remote.

"Hello Oliver, we have been through a lot ever since you stumbled into my hideout back on Lain Yu, so before we get married tomorrow. I wanted to share with you my top twenty reasons of why I am in love with you" Slade said, he was sat in the apartment which he had been renting out ever since he came to Starling City.

"My first reason is your scars, I know that you yourself don't like them or others seeing them. They are memories of what happened to you on that cursed island and the years after, but I love them. They are a part of you which proves that you are a fighter and stronger than others might believe. Each scar has a story to tell of how you obtained it but how you also survived and got stronger" Slade explained as he looked straight into the camera as if he was talking directly to Oliver.

Oliver subconsciously touched his scars as he watched Slade on the screen.

"My second reason is..."


	2. Reason 2

"My second reason is forgiveness, especially towards me. I have put you through hell on both the island and after, I have no right to be marrying you after everything I have put you and your friends through yet here we are. It is what I love about you, how even after everything you still said yes when I asked you to marry me. It truly proved to me that you had forgiven me, or you only said yes to keep an eye on me" Slade explained his second reason. Oliver laughed at Slade's joke at the end.

"Anyway, moving on my third reason is..."


	3. Reason 3

"Anyway, moving on my third reason which is your laugh. Considering what has happened during these last few years, we have not had a true reason to properly laugh. We were always worried about what would happen next, who would attack us and see whether we would survive to the next day. But there are those few days where we are able to spend it together and truly laugh" Slade said before adding "your laugh is something I could listen to forever and I am the luckiest man alive to be able to".

Oliver couldn't help but smile, he had only heard three reasons so far and he couldn't wait to hear the rest.

"So first three reasons done, now for the fourth..."


	4. Reason 4

"So first three reasons are done, now for the fourth. Your loyalty to your friends and family is something that I really love about you Oliver. I have never seen someone put themselves through what you have in order to protect your friends and family after everything I have done to you and your family, you have still proven loyal to them by going after them and protecting them" Slade said, Oliver blushed. He knew he had to protect his family and friends especially from his past, but he never thought that he would be loved because of that loyalty.


	5. Reason 5

"This one is kind of like laugh, your humour. Like I stated before we haven't had much time to be humours with one another, but you have proven whenever we are in a dangerous situation you try to make us all relax and try not to think how dangerous the situation really is. I believe through using your humour you have made missions easier to complete. Even when we are not on a mission and are at my apartment you have this wicked sense of humour that would make anyone laugh" Slade explained.

"Okay so reason six is..."


	6. Reason 6

"Okay so reason six is your skill. When I first met you on the island I thought that you wouldn't amount to anything. You were a bratty child from a rich family who didn't know how to survive I truly believed that you would not last a week however you proved me wrong. You started taking the training seriously and started working hard. Your skill improved, your skill keeps on improving. You have outgrown all of my expectations of you. And I love that about you" Slade confessed. "Anyway, reason seven is".


	7. Reason 7

"Anyway, reason seven is the strength you had to survive the island. This is kind of liked with the previous one. Like I mentioned before I had expectation that you wouldn't survive the island. I really believed that you wouldn't last that long on your own however, like with skill you proved that you had the strength to combat everything that the island would throw at you. You had the strength which I admired to prove that no matter what happened you would not let anything stop you from reaching your goal of getting off the island which you succeed" Slade explained his seventh reason, a smile appeared on Oliver's face. He never really thought about it as a strength more as a fact. He was going to get off the island no matter what.

"Right, reason eight is…"


	8. Reason 8

"Right, reason eight is I can be myself around you. Throughout my life I have to fit myself into certain roles and expectations of others. I am meant to be coldblooded as an agent or my skill was expected to be at a certain level and I couldn't fail any missions but when I am with you, I can truly relax from these expectations. You don't expect anything from me which allows me to be myself. I love you Oliver" Slade confessed.

"You make me feel the same way Slade" Oliver whispered before turning his attention back to the screen.


	9. Reason 9

"Reason nine is more like a miracle if anything that either Joe or Grant have anything to say about it. You are able to put up with my occasional grumpiness…" Slade started before he was interrupted.

"You are always grumpy dad" Grant shouted from off camera. Oliver laughed at the face Slade pulled.

"Fine! You can put up with my grumpiness… ah… I've lost my train of thought" Slade said glaring at someone off camera, probably Grant.

"Yeah Oliver is a miracle worker for being able to put up with you at all!" Joe joined in.

"Shut it both of you!" Slade shouted before murmuring 'ungrateful children' underneath his breath but loud enough for the camera to pick up on it.

"Halfway through, reason 10 is…"


	10. Reason 10

"Halfway through, reason ten is simply your kissing ability" Slade said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Two loud ews could be heard from both Joe and Grant off camera.

"I really didn't have much to say for this one other that you are an amazing kisser" Slade said. Oliver laughed at the faked puking noises from Grant in the background. Slade just rolled his eyes.


	11. Reason 11

"Reason 11 is simple one. You are just so gorgeous that I'm so lucky to have you. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life and I will never stop thanking you for believing in me after everything I have done" Slade said.

"Anyway, reason 12 is…"


	12. Reason 12

"Anyway, reason 12 is that you are still here with me even when I am hard to work with or I have done horrible things to you. No matter what I have done, not matter what mood I am in. You are always there for me when I need you or believe that I don't. I love you for that Ollie" Slade explained before Joe cut in again.

"You only have two moods grumpy and whipped" Joe giggled as he narrowly avoided the knife thrown in his direction.


	13. Reason 13

"My thirteenth reason for why I love you is how you are a vigilante. You took up your father's mission to clear your city when you could have left it alone. You wouldn't have gotten hurt like you have however, you didn't just walk away after everything that happened on the island. You took a stand against those who were ruining this city by making yourself a vigilante and doing the work yourself. That is what I truly admire about you" Slade confessed.

"Reason fourteen is…"


	14. Reason 14

"Reason fourteen is you have an amazing butt. Like I have nothing else to say for this. I just love your ass" Slade said with a smirk on his face.

"Moving on reason fifteen is…"


	15. Reason 15

"Moving on reason fifteen is another simple one. It's just that I love having sex with you. Your ass is super tight, and I just love it… oh if you are worried about either Grant or Joe hearing they both left not long ago" Slade spoke.

"Reason sixteen is…"


	16. Reason 16

"Reason sixteen is something that is definitely important to me. You are and always will be my best friend in the whole world. You complete me Ollie" Slade said, Ollie couldn't help it when he felt his heart flutter.

"Okay three left reason seventeen is…"

"You are my best friend too Slade" Oliver whispered.


	17. Reason 17

"Okay three left reason seventeen is that you have always helped and looked at me whenever I am plagued with my nightmares from my past and I will always be here for you whenever you have them too" Slade said smiling at the camera.

"Okay moving on reason eighteen is…"


	18. Reason 18

"Okay moving on reason eighteen is that whenever I'm with you I always feel like I'm safe with you and that I'm truly home and at peace when I'm with you. You are everything to me Ollie, my home. My safe place. I love you Ollie" Slade said before continuing to his next reason.

"Okay so reason nineteen is…"


	19. Reason 19

"Okay so reason nineteen is how accepting you have been towards Joe and Grant. We both know that Joe had been through a lot and we both have done some terrible things but that doesn't mean you had to accept them and love them like they were your own children yet for some miracle you didn't just help me find them but you have helped me regain my relationship with Joe and building a strong one with Grant. I couldn't have done any of this without you Ollie so I'm truly thankful for all of what you have done for me. What you have done for our family" Oliver blinked. He was shocked, he knew that he had kind of gone over and above for Joe and Grant, but he had believed that it was his right because after all they were Slade's children which made them his as well. It was is right and responsibility to look out for Joe and Grant no matter how lost they might be.

"Okay so last one is…"


	20. Reason 20

"Okay so last one is you have taught me the true meaning of love. I love you Ollie and I will tell you that in every language I can, so you truly know it. I. Love. You. Oliver. Wilson" the video suddenly frozen indicating the end. Oliver heart felt all warm and fuzzy as he opened the DVD player slot and pulled the disc back into its case.

"So, did you like it" a voice suddenly spoke. Oliver instantly recognised it to belong to Slade.

"Thea would kill you if she knew you were here. She's taking the not seeing the groom thing before the wedding very serious" Oliver said turning to face his fiancé.

"Yeah well we can deal with that in the morning, plus you didn't answer my question. Did you like it?" Slade said, Oliver quickly glanced at the DVD before standing up and wrapping his arms around Slade's neck.

"I loved it" Oliver said before pressing their lips together sealing their fates together forever. Oliver knew he could overcome everything as long as he had Slade by his side.

"I love you Slade"

"I love you too Oliver"


End file.
